An electronic smoking device, e.g. designed as an electronic cigarette, generally has a housing containing an electric power source (usually a single use battery or a rechargeable battery), and an electrically operable atomizer. The atomizer vaporizes or atomizes liquid supplied from a reservoir (usually a capsule) and provides vaporized or atomized liquid as an aerosol. Control electronics controls activation of the atomizer. In many electronic cigarettes, a puff detector is provided within the electronic smoking device which detects a user puffing on the device (e.g., by sensing an under-pressure or an air flow pattern through the device). The puff detector indicates or signals the puff to the control electronics. Alternatively, a button may be used to switch on the electronic smoking device to generate a puff of favour. When a puff is detected, the control electronics supplies electrical power to the atomizer thereby creating vaporized liquid as an aerosol.
The heating wire may be required to provide different heating characteristics e.g. when different liquids are to be vaporized by a user. The heating wire may degrade due to repeated use.